Dragon Fang (item)
Dragon Fang is a recurring item in the series. It is usually a useless item on its own, but provides powerful abilities when mixed or refined. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Dragon Fang is a Mix ingredient that can be dropped with a 100% rate from any Dragon-type enemy. The following mixes all involve Dragon Fang: *'Dragon Power''' (raises a character's level by 20) - Mix with Potion or Hi-Potion. *'Dragon Shield' (raises resistance to ice, fire, and thunder damage) - Mix with Ether. *'Dragon Armor' (raises defense and magic defense, and grants Reflect) - Mix with Phoenix Down. *'Giant Drink' (doubles maximum HP) - Mix with Elixir. *'Failure' (causes Sap and Confuse status to party) - Mix with Turtle Shell. *'Dragon's Kiss' (makes party impervious to most status effects but weak to weapons that are effective against dragons) - Mix with Maiden's Kiss. *'Holy Breath' (deals heavy holy damage) - Mix with Holy Water. *'Poison Breath' (deals damage to and poisons target) - Mix with Antidote. *'Dark Sigh' (causes Darkness and Confuse to target) - Mix with Echo Screen. *'Dragon Breath' (causes fire, thunder, and ice damage) - Mix with another Dragon Fang. *'Dark Breath' (Causes dark damage) - Mix with Dark Matter. ''Final Fantasy VII The Dragon Fang is an extremely elusive item, since only two exist normally. The first one is won by defeating Schizo, and the second is won through the submarine minigame at the Gold Saucer. When used in battle, it inflicts heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy VIII Dragon Fang is used for refining. One can be refined into a Remedy through ST Med-RF, 100 can be refined into a Med Kit through GF Abl-Med RF, and one can refine into 20 Esuna through Supt Mag-RF. It is also an item used in making Lion Heart. Dragon Fangs are dropped by Blue Dragons, Grendels and T-Rexaurs. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dragon Fang is dropped by Lesser Lopros. It is described as "sharp tooth only found on wild dragons", and it grants Quick and Freecast on use. It sells for 600 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Dragon Fang is a crafting material, found in Conall Curach after beating the boss with a score of 241 or greater. It can be sold for 7,500 gil. Bravely Default Dragon Fang is a material that is the source of a dragon's great power. It can be used for compounding. It can be bought from Adventurer (Norende Village Compound Shop Lv. 10) for 5000 pg. It can be found in Starkfort, Eternian Central Command, Everlast Tower, Vampire Castle, dropped from Qada (ch 5, 6, 7), and stolen from Dragon, Dragon Zombie, Qada (ch 5, 6, 7). When used in compounding: *Dragon Fang + Beast Liver = Dragon Vim *Dragon Fang + Spirit Bone = Dragon Aura *Dragon Fang + Hard Scale = Dragon Coat *Dragon Fang + Demon Tail = Dragon Soul *Dragon Fang + Beast Liver = Giant's Draft *Dragon Fang + Hard Scale = Turtle Split *Dragon Fang + Insect Antenna = Haste Brew *Dragon Fang + Monster Fiber = Element Boost *Dragon Fang + Spirit Bone = Dark Breath *Dragon Fang + Demon Tail = Dragonflare *Dragon Fang + Dragon Fang = Dragon Breath Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFBE Dragon Fang.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Offensive items Category:Field items